Baker House 1650
by wannaBvamp
Summary: Jade and Jasmine are just two normal girls from NYC, when they go stay at a creepy inn in the East Hamptons where there is strange disappearances. Along the way they meet the Winchester brothers,who seem to be their perfect love matches. R
1. History

**Baker House**

**-A Sam and Dean Winchester Story**

_*Check out website on profile for items and characters of story!_** Starring Jade Carlton & Jasmine Bergerstein**

**Co-written with _Envyme13_****  
**

**Disclamier: We don't own Sam or Dean or anything to do with Supernatural but we own Jade and Jasmine :D**

**Part 1****-History**

**Scene A**

Jade Carlton was an exceptionally rebellious young woman. At nineteen Jade was already a college dropout and had an assault charge on her record. Her friend on the other hand was very responsible; Jasmine received a full scholarship to Columbia and was already in her second year of pre-law. They lived together in a luxurious duplex on the upper east side of Manhattan. Though seemingly normal girls with a lot of activities to do for the summer, their obsession with oddness led them into trouble. Jade always looking for anything involving violence or mystery became very interested in a case involving several missing women throughout the last few weeks. And of course she thought it would be a good idea to stay in the very same inn for the entire summer and maybe find out what was going on. Jasmine was her best friend and was not going to let Jade go anywhere, especially dangerous, alone. Besides she was the one that always had to get her out of trouble. Since they we're little, Jasmine has always gone along with Jade's ideas, no matter how crazy or ridiculous they were. This summer in east Hampton was going to be unforgettable.

"_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted. No silent prayer for the faith departed, And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud! It's my life. It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive!"_ Jade sung obnoxiously wishing she was part of some music video.

"Why do you always have to sing? I actually like this song," Jasmine complained. Bon Jovi was one of the fewer artists Jade listened to that she could actually enjoy. All the other 80's rock was just so noisy. Her style was jazz, pop, and all the slow romantic music.

"Shut up let me sing my music, my car, and my rules."

"Jerk." Jasmine loved her best friend, but she knew very well she was mean and bossy most of the time.

"Bitch." And Jade believed she had the right to be mean and bossy towards Jas because she was the oldest and the one that gave them both the life they had.

Motley, the Siberian husky barked in the backseat as if he were laughing. Motley was not only their best friend but Jade's baby, she treated that dog as if it were a human, along with her car and motorcycle.

"That dog definitely understands us," Jasmine stated.

"That's because my dog's the shit and you're a superstitious weirdo. He just knows you're a bitch."

They argued and laughed the entire way with Jade's red motorcycle attached to her vintage sports car. Curiosity and nervousness was the mood along the way. If it wasn't for Jasmine's research and mentioning the strangeness to Jade she probably wouldn't have been as interested in going that way. According to her research since the construction of the Baker House in 1650, every 15 years several women have disappeared. Some have turned up dead or were never seen again.

"Aren't you scared of being one of those women that go missing Jade?" That was a stupid question, they both knew Jade wasn't frightened of anything. And it was because she was completely careless.

"Hell no. If it's some psycho killing tradition I will be kicking some ass. And I can't live not knowing what's going on."

"You know what they say curiosity killed the cat," Jasmine spoke rolling her eyes.

**Scene B**

Meanwhile in Mystic, Connecticut, the Winchesters had just finished killing several demons that were trying to take over the area. Then Sam stumbled upon a case on his laptop.

"Dean, there's something going on in East Hampton."

"What a pool party? Did Paris Hilton lose her bikini top?" Dean asked smiling.

"Dean this serious."

"Yeah and so is my hunger let's get something to eat."

"Alright, on our way to the Hamptons," Sam replied.

They drove the Impala towards New York rocking out to Dean's collection, while Sam tried to make a few phone calls figuring out the arrangements.

**Please Review!**


	2. Arrival

**Part 2- Arrival**

**Scene A**

"This place is fucking creepy." Jade stated and she didn't believe many things were creepy.

Jasmine nodded in agreement as Jade stopped her car in front of the ivy covered gates. It was close to sunset and the inn looked extremely eerie. It was an old mansion with a very large estate. Once the gates were opened for them, Jade parked in the large drive way. An old man smiled, welcoming them to the inn.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Miss. Carlton" he said.

Jade gave him a thumbs up and tipped him as he took their travel bags and she explained their accommodations. They walked behind the man towards the faded yellow mansion. The girls looked at each other with excitement and fear in their eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this Jade."

"Quit being such a pussy Jasmine. I think this is going to be the most fun we've had in a while."

"Right because serial killers are the pinnacle of fun"

"Shut up your annoying."

The lobby was small, yet very grand. The 17th century decorations and architecture gave the place the impression of old money. In fact, only those with money could make reservations there. This Inn was extremely exclusive only housing ten guest rooms each costing over eight hundred dollars a night. Luckily, Jade's family was old money and her last name was what made it easy for them to stay there for the entire summer.

"Here are your room keys ladies. Both rooms are connected like you asked," A friendly receptionist said handing each of the girls a key.

"Thank you." The girls replied in odd unison. And they walked out into the dark gardens with Jade holding motley on a leash; even the dog seemed scared, looking for their bedroom quarters.

The rooms were amazing. Each of them had a large king sized bed, their own shower, and whirl pool tub, and even a small living area. Their bags had already been unpacked for them and everything was placed neatly in the closets and the dressers. Jade walked across a door towards Jasmines room.

"Told you this was going to be awesome," she said to Jasmine.

Jasmine shrugged half smiling, "That's if neither of us gets kidnapped."

Jade walked over to an old ceramic lamp on Jasmines nightstand and flicked it, "That won't happen, Now hopefully there is some hot guys to look at."

Jasmines large gray eyes seemed to become a little watery. It almost made her look angel like. Her long and straight golden brown hair and tan skin was gorgeous, she just didn't know how pretty she really was. And it made her vulnerable, especially with guys. Last semester a crazy young man with an obsession with the devil and witchcraft broke her heart. She always seemed to fall for the weirdos. Anyways, she still wasn't completely over him and the thought of meeting new guys, scared her more than a serial killer or whatever was taking these women. Jade on the other hand was beautiful and she knew it. A heart breaker and had plenty of boyfriends, but she herself never fell in love. She got bored of guys too easily.

"Stop being such a sap. Guys suck. Besides I just hope there's guys to look at. Not like marry or anything." Jade's tone was almost apologetic.

Jasmine attempted a smile and Jade stormed off back to her room yelling, "I should just give up on you. Maybe if you stopped reading girly fairy tales you wouldn't be this pathetic!"

**Scene B**

"Not gonna lie, this place is creepy as hell," Dean said pulling up to the Inn's gates.

"Extremely," Sam replied.

"Why are we here again?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Were the new Sports instructors. The Inn needs to keep their snobbish guests busy."

"There better be some good looking females to keep busy."

The old man opened the gates and they drove up the long driveway. It was now dark and the only sound around were of crickets and owls. Since they weren't guests they were forced to stay in the staff house sharing a room.

**Please Review!** =]


	3. First Encounter

**Part 3- First Encounter**

Jade was truly a beauty, she had wild, long dark brown curly hair, pouty lips, a button nose and hazel cat-like eyes. Her entire look just screamed rebel. She never dressed appropriately and didn't have to, because she looked good in everything. Her originally ivory skin now had a summer glow and the skimpy red bikini she wore just screamed sex.

Jasmine was wearing a plain blue bikini it wasn't out there or as sexy as Jade's but it had its appeal. Both girls were on their way with Motley at hand towards the large in ground pool outside. Jade carried a small Bose iPod adapter in the hand that wasn't holding Motley's leash, she couldn't live without music.

Jasmine took motley and went off to sunbathe and read a book on a pool chair. Motley sunbathed beside her, he never complained much. Meanwhile Jade headed off to look for somewhere to connect her Bose. Seconds later, _You shook me all night long _was blasting all over the pool area and Jade started her wild dancing and singing as usual.

At the same time, Sam and Dean Winchester walked by in their new uniforms.

White polos, light jean shorts, and tennis sneakers. Dean looked up at Jade and watched her smiling. The girls had yet to notice their presence.

Sam saw the look on Dean's face, "We're on a case Dean."

His brother shrugged nonchalantly," Should I go introduce myself?"

"_Cause the walls start shaking. The earth was quaking. My mind was aching  
and we were making it and you-Shook me all night long!" _Jade sung loudly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on Dean."

"_Working double time On the seduction line She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine," _Dean sung under his breath then patted his brother on the back, "Look she has a nerdy friend you can talk to," He said looking at Jasmine then walking away towards Jade. It was as if he were under a spell.

Sam looked over to where Jasmine was reading. He admitted she was pretty.

"Why don't you come in the water and put your dictionary down?" Jade asked Jasmine.

"Why don't you lower your music so I can read?" Jasmine replied.

Jade jumped into the water splashing Jasmine and Motley. Motley looked up to see Dean walking over and started barking.

"Jerk!" Jasmine yelled out at Jade.

"Bitch!" Jade replied. "Motley what are you barking at?"

The husky stood and looked over towards Dean barking viciously and Jade turned to stare at the young man. Dean was smiling flirtatiously and amused at the encounter he had just witnessed between the girls.

"Motley Shut-up," Jade commanded and he obeyed.

Dean walked over towards the dog attempting to pet him, but he growled angrily and Dean jumped back, "Cute dog."

"He is usually nice to people," Jasmine commented not looking up from her book. Jade swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. Dripping wet she walked slowly and entrancingly towards Dean. Guitars and drums sounded around them and Dean could have sworn he was in heaven. _No this is hell._ He thought as he scanned Jade's wet barely there bikini.

"Motley stop!" she bid. "Go to Jasmine."

Motley stared sadly at his owner, growled softly at Dean one more time before padding over to Jasmine's side.

"Hey sexy wanna go for a swim?" Jade asked trailing a finger down his well toned arm. Dean chuckled nervously. Seeing his brother way over his head, Sam rushed to his side.

"Can we get you anything Miss?" he said interrupting and immediately regretting it. Jade whistled approvingly.

"You are one tall drink of water huh? Jasmine check him out he's totally your type." Jade yelled towards her friend. Jasmine's cheeks burned hot. She ran quickly to her friend's side before she embarrassed her even more.

"Jade, leave them alone lets go."

"Party pooper." Jade said pouting. "Tennis instructors huh? Hmm… I need a good tennis match. When do you start?" she asked Dean noticing their uniforms.

Dean coughed loudly. "N-noon," he managed to stutter.

Jade giggled. "You're cute." She winked "Catch you later!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Motley's leash and walked away, thinking about the match she was to be having at noon.

"Get our stuff together Jasmine!" Jasmine grudgingly picked up their items and trailed behind her friend but not without glancing back at the two handsome sports instructors.

"Did those girls seem familiar to you?" Sam asked as he looked on at the strange girls. Jade's hips swung seductively while Jasmine walked on nervously. Dean just stood there in shock staring.

"Dean!" Sam said as he shook him "What's up with you man?"

"I think…I think I'm in love," Dean finally said. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen... And he had seen plenty.

"Dean you do know there is a difference between love and lust" Sam grinned sarcastically.

"Shut up Sam. I am telling you man, it's love at first sight. That's the girl of my dreams." Dean sighed longingly. There was something special about this girl.

"And you call me gay?" Sam was really enjoying seeing his brother act like a lovesick fool, but he had honestly never seen that expression on his face. That was terrifying to him.

"Why are they here? Don't they know about the disappearances?" Dean wondered out loud.

"They _are _the perfect victims for whoever or _whatever _is abducting women from here," His brother agreed and hoped Dean wouldn't try and play the hero stalker card and make these girls their main subjects.

"Sam, how do we even know if what were dealing with is supernatural?"

"It has to be something that comes around every fifteen years and unless the abduction and murder of women is some type of family tradition, whatever we are dealing with has been around a long time."

Dean looked around worried and checked his watch," It's eleven we have an hour until noon. Let's go talk to some of our co-workers and see what they can tell us."

"You're really going to take this sports instructor job seriously now? Aren't you?" Sam couldn't hide the sarcasm in his tone as they both walked towards the Inn's entrance.

* * *

Back in the Guest Suites, Jade would not stop talking about the good-looking sports instructors.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" she asked Jasmine as she dressed. Both girls had just enjoyed warm showers in there grandiose bathrooms.

"You should've seen how _you _looked at him. I thought you were going to literally eat him!" Her friend exclaimed in reply.

Jade giggled as she combed through her long dark curls. The outfit she had chosen for the afternoon was a light-blue short summer dress and silver hedges. Her legs looked killer, and she knew it.

"I hate when you get that cat-like prowl look," Jasmine warned.

"Don't act as if you didn't notice his cute friend. I saw you blushing Jas."

Jasmine grinned then blushed. "Why are you all dressed up if in less than an hour you're going to play tennis?'

A sneaky smirk spread across her friend's exquisite face, "He gets to see me in two amazing outfits." She walked over to a small duffel bag and packed it with a change of clothes.

"Are you going to let him win?" Jasmine asked her.

"_Maybe_, for the first round or two."

"I'm not playing, I'll watch and do some research," Jasmine told Jade.

"You're a real bore sometimes. Let's go ask around about whatever has been happening here until it's time for my _lessons." _ Duffel bag in hand Jade walked out and Jasmine followed behind carrying her large laptop bag. Jade wondered what Jasmine would do without technology and books, and then laughed to herself.

Even though Jas believe this new crush of Jade's would be just like all the others, what she didn't know was the feeling Jade got when she first saw Dean. It was the same feeling Jasmine had when she saw Sam, jitterbugs and a feeling of vulnerability. It was like a mini-heart attack. The only difference was Jade had never before experienced those feelings. Something like that at first sight was magical.

* * *

Sam thought about this as he watched his brother chat up the receptionist. Dean may have seen a nerd out of the gray eyed girl, but Sam saw more. Her shyness was mysterious and adorable. He had to know her.

The blond receptionist was staring at Dean with a yearning expression. He was chatting her up pretty well, but his thoughts kept getting distracted by the girl he saw by the pool.

"My favorite color is orange too," he lied magnificently.

The blond laughed coyly, "So where are you and your brother from Dean Winston?"

"Honey enough about me" Dean changed the subject "What's a pretty girl like you working in such a scary looking inn like this."

She leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm not supposed to be talking about this, but there has been people going missing."

"Missing?" He whispered.

She nodded," Women. Just three weeks ago a mother and daughter disappeared. They never checked out or anything, but all their stuff was taken. And then just last week the police came looking for clues or a lead."

"Anything?"

She shook her head.

"Do you remember what rooms they were booked in?"

"The last two guest rooms," she replied.

Sam rolled his eyes as the girl fluttered her eyelashes and launched in to the story of the inn. It was nothing he already didn't know. The mysterious disappearances of women every 15 years since the death of its original owner, how can no one can figure out what is going on or why the inn is still in business? Looking around bored Sam noticed something crouched behind a chair near where he was standing. Curious he walked over to a head of light brown hair.

"Do you need any help?" he asked confused. The girl immediately popped up from her hiding spot sending all her books and papers flying around her.

"Shit" she whispered crouching down to gather her things.

Sam seeing it was the grey-eyed girl from before knelt down to help her. He picked up an old looking book with a strange symbol on the front and studied the cover for a while.

Jasmine could not believe what a klutz she was or that she actually listened to Jade when she thought it was a good idea that Jasmine should go down stairs and spy on the staff.

"Especially if you see those hot instructors in the tight shorts." Jade had said snickering.

Embarrassed remembering that someone had asked her something causing her to spill her book, she looked for the person. Crouched down next to her was the guy from before, the tall one who made her feel like her heart was going to explode.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so spastic. You don't have to help me." She babbled nervously.

"It's alright. So you into magic?" he asked holding up the book. Jas burned red; her eyes filled with tears, grabbed the book out of Sam's hand and shoved all her things in to her bag.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she sniffed running away.

* * *

"Jade don't make me go. Please." Jasmine whined as she laid on Jade's plush king sized bed.

"Don't be such a chicken so what if he saw one of those creepy books you have." Jade rolled her eyes as she fluffed her hair in the mirror. "We're going and that's that."

Meanwhile Sam and Dean prepared the tennis gear for their first appointment with a Miss. Carlton. Dean hoping it was the girls from before. Sam was also hoping it was the girls as well, he was very curious towards the girl he ran into. Why was she crying and why was she carrying an old magic spell book. Similarly to when they saw them in the pool, Jade strutted confidently towards the brothers, while her friend trailed behind her nervously.

"Miss Carlton I presume." Dean said not so tongue tied anymore. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Dean" he said with his lady killing grin. Grabbing his hand and ignoring the spark she felt, Jade slithered as close to him as possible

"Well Dean." She rolled his name off her tongue. "You can call me Jade." She said licking her lips. Standing awkwardly next to them Sam introduced himself.

"I'm Sam and you are?" he asked towards Jasmine's direction. Avoiding eye contact Jasmine murmured her name. No one hearing her, Jade nudged her friend. Jasmine looked up at her friend her big eyes wider than usual and shook her head. Although Jade is a bad ass, she has always had a soft spot for her oldest friend. She couldn't say no to her especially when she pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

"This nerd here is my best friend Jasmine." Jade said grabbing Jasmine's hand and pulling her forward. "She's shy so don't bother her unless you want to deal with me." Sam smiled friendly at Jasmine hoping she would look at him.

"Alright then, you heard the lady Sammy, don't bother her friend" Dean said smirking. Jasmine and Sam blushed.

"Ok ok are you going to teach me how to play or we just going to stand around!" Jade said losing her patience.

Dean grinned slightly "Alright then sugar are you going to be wearing that?" He asked noticing her short summer dress and high heeled shoes.

"Of course not," she giggled. "I have a change of clothes." she held up her matching silver duffle bag. "Where can I change?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "How about we go to my room and I'll help you."

"Tempting but I think I would rather kick your ass in tennis" she challenged.

Dean laughed "Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah it's a challenge."

"Well then bring it on little girl." Dean mocked. Jade narrowed her eyes. She scoffed and stomped off towards the changing room. If there was something Jade hated it was being treated like a child that's why she left her family's house. Jasmine ran off to follow.

"No Jas. You stay." Jasmine halted abruptly, her eyes wide and full of fear. "Stay" she grounded out. Jasmine knew better than to mess with Jade when she was upset. Reluctantly she shuffled her feet back in front of the boys.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.

"Hi" Sam and Dean said in unison. That made her smile. Seeing her smile, Sam's face brightened.

"So Jasmine, are you going to play as well?" he asked. Her head snapped up to his and she blushed profusely and looked down immediately. Sam smiled. _She's so cute. _

"No… no of course not" she stuttered "I… I don't play sports. I like to read that's about it."

"Well, Sammy you hit the jackpot" Dean laughed. Sam was about to scold his brother when Jade came out with a short white tennis skirt.

"Ready to get your ass kicked!" she taunted. During the beginning of the lesson Jade made Dean help her with holding the racket and a few practice swings. She wiggled her ass and bent down a lot giving Dean a show that he certainly enjoyed. Jasmine sat in a chair reading a book occasionally lifting her head to laugh at Jade's antics. Sam studied her from afar not wanting to bother her or scare her anymore, but he could not help but stare at her beauty.

Eventually Dean and Jade started to play the first two rounds and Jade let him win. After that she wasn't as nice. She beat him a total of seven times before the end of her 2 hour lesson. With his ego wounded and pride shattered, Dean still felt surprisingly aroused toward Jade. There was something about her something almost too perfect. With promises to see each other soon, the girls departed, Jasmine once again sneaking a peek at the boys, and slightly smiled.

**Please review for next chapter!**


	4. Missing

**Part 4- Missing**

"Are we going downstairs for dinner or are we ordering room service?" Jasmine called from her room to Jade. Her friend appeared at her door dressed in a very sexy cocktail dress.

"We're going to the dining hall," she informed her. Jas rolled her eyes and looked down at the shorts and white blouse she was wearing. Feeling plain next to Jade was very easy.

"Why don't you change into that dress I brought you," Jade told her secretly wanting her to impress the instructor named Sam. It was easy to see she liked him, she practically turned to Jell-O every time he was around.

Jasmine shrugged and went in her closet to change. When she re appeared she was wearing a very cute green cocktail dress. "What do you think?"

Jade examined her then walked over and pulled her hair over her shoulders. "I don't understand why you always brush all your hair back."

"Am I done," she asked exasperated.

Jade smiled wickedly," Almost," she replied walking over to her make-up bag.

Back in the Winchester's room Dean was rushing Sam to get off his computer. Come on ,Sam."

Sam looked up at his brother and gave him a dirty look. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I'm hungry," Dean half-lied.

Sam let out a deep breath," Okay, let's go"

The dining hall was extremely elegant. It was well lit and the music was very romantic. Large windows let in the summer breeze and it made the guests feel as if they were outside.

"I feel sort of like a lesbian," Jade whispered to Jasmine across their small round table.

Jasmine let out a small giggle and began playing with the candle in the center.

Dean and Sam walked into the dining hall dressed in regular clothing. They both spotted the girls at the same time and stared at them. The candle light flickered off their faces beautifully adding a sense of magic. Jades hair dangled enchantingly down her back, and Dean watched as she twirled her finger around a large strand. Her hazel eyes glowed , and Dean wished he could swim in them.

Jasmine's dress fit her figure amazingly, and the color vibrated her skin. And those grey eyes never looked so glorious to Sam.

Jade turned towards their direction and smiled. Sam saw a goofy grin spread across his brother's face. She gestured for them to join them, and so they did.

"We're never going to solve this case," Sam whispered to Dean as they got closer.

"Hello ladies, might I say you both look beautiful this evening." Dean said never taking his eyes off of Jade.

A waiter pulled up two chairs for the gentlemen and they sat. Gravity pulled them towards each girl. Sam next to Jas, and Dean next to Jade.

The entire night went enchantingly. Jasmine explained to Sam the story about her magic book and her ex-boyfriend. "His name was Jack."

"He was a fucking weirdo." Jade interrupted. "She always falls for the freaks"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Anyways at first he was a great guy, then I found out about the magic. He told me it wasn't witchcraft, well not the Satanist bad kind. Wicca, positive magic, angels, prayer, etc. My parents are Jewish but I was practically raised over at Jade's protestant family, and I got really into it I found it fascinating, the prayer, the meditation, the peace, it wasn't about sin, it was about a loving god and to help you achieve what you want out of life. But he wasn't really a witch in the Wicca sense." Jasmine trailed off

"No the freak was a devil worshiping, black magic, abomination from hell and he was trying to drag her in with him." Jade grounded her teeth. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I'm sorry. This must sound crazy to you." Jasmine whispered lowering her eyes.

"No no of course not I'm just glad your OK." Sam whispered back. The night went on smoothly from then, Dean and Jade flirted, joked , and even bickered with each other. Jasmine and Sam talked quietly about their interests and found a lot of them to be alike.

After dinner the guys walked them to their rooms, which is when Sam realized Jasmine was staying in one of the room's the woman of a couple of weeks ago disappeared from. He kept this information a secret until him and Dean were in their room.

"Dean, I have to tell you something." Sam said once they got into their small double bed room. "About the girls."

"Ah the girls." Dean sighed. "They're great aren't they. Almost too good to be true."

"Dean listen I'm worried. They could be in danger."

"Crap they fit the description of every other missing girl don't they" Dean deduced punching a wall.

"Young and beautiful girls between the ages of 18 and 30." Sam huffed. "Plus guess what. Jasmine's room is one of the last rooms where a woman disappeared a few weeks ago and Jade's room is connected."

"Shit Sammy. Guess we got to keep an eye on them. Why can't we ever meet women in normal circumstances. They always have to be either in danger or a monster."

Jade giggled as she danced in to Jasmine's room after saying good bye to Dean.

"You're in a good mood." Jasmine said smiling. Jade spun in a circle before throwing herself on to Jas's bed. She laid on her back staring at the cream colored ceiling with a fool's grin plastered on her face.

"How could I not be. I just met the man of my dreams" she sighed longingly. Jasmine took off her heels before jumping on to the bed on her stomach next to her friend.

"You're not going soft on me now Jade?" Jas mocked.

"Shut up"

"Jerk"

"Bitch" The girls fell in to a fit of laughter.

After catching her breath Jasmine sighed. "They are pretty great aren't they?"

The next morning the girls woke up and got dressed for their complimentary continental breakfast buffet, served outside in the gardens. They sat in a table together eating their 3 cheese egg white omelets, ham for Jade, plain for Jasmine. They saw the guys from afar cleaning up some sports equipment and giggled and gossiped about how great they were. Halfway through their meal a man came ran into the gardens screaming, tears coming down his face.

"Help its my wife!" he yelled desperately. Sam and Dean immediatly perked up and ran to the man's side trying to help. The girls got up as well and moved as close as possible to ease drop.

"Sir calm down. Can you tell us what happened?" Dean asked the man.

"I don't know. She's not in there and there's blood!" The manager then ran up and shooed the boys away taking the man inside to help him

"This is our chance we have to find that man's room." Jade whispered to her partner in crime. Jasmine nodded discreetly, seeing the boys come towards them.

"Good morning ladies. Is it me Sam or do they just keep getting more and more lovely every time we see them." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are so full of crap" Jade rolled her eyes and once again ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

"So what are you girls doing today?" Sam asked. Jasmine blushed again. _Am I seriously going to blush every time he does something. God I'm pathetic. _Jas thought embarrassed.

"It just so happens we are extremely busy and don't have anytime to play with you boys today." Jade pouted.

"Playing hard to get. I like that" Dean smirked. The girls got up and sauntered out of the gardens towards the hotel leaving the Winchesters staring at them.

"How do they walk like that?" Dean wondered moving his head to get a better view. Sam laughed and slapped his brother's arm.

"Alright geek girl, work your magic." Jade said as she locked the door of the manger's office that they had just infiltrated. Jasmine sat at the computer and a few minutes later had the answer.

"Room 110" Jasmine smirked proud of her _geekiness_. Then looked up frightened by the realization, that was the room right next to hers.

Jasmine later, nervously watched Jade flirt with the bell boy hoping to get a key for room 110. When Jade came back, key in hand smiling triumphantly.

Jade opened the door and the girls walked in nervously. There was blood everywhere on the carpet, the bedspread, even the walls. Jasmine swallowed her fear and walked in behind Jade. After a few minutes of just random looking, Jasmine got impatient.

"Jade what are we even looking for?" she asked.

"A clue duh. Haven't you ever seen Scooby Doo? Now lets split up and search for clues Velma." Jade said mockingly as she started opening a purse.

"Jinkies, guess that would make you Daphne huh?"

"But of course I'm the hot rich girl. And you're the nerdy girl in orange." Jade said pointing at Jasmine's orange tank top. Jasmine scoffed as she started looking through the dresser.

"I think I got something." Jade whispered. Jasmine walked over to see her holding a card for a restaurant. Turning it over it had a date and time.

"July 9th 6:00pm" Jasmine read. "That was yesterday" She also found a picture of the women with her husband and immediately pocketed it. This woman was of high-society, part of the Vanderbilson family, and she was very pretty. Probably only in her late twenties.

"Yup so I think we got our next location. Get ready 'cause we're going back to the city." Jade smirked.

The girls went to their rooms and packed some necessary things. They left Motley at the inn's doggy day care and made their way towards the parking lot when Sam and Dean appeared, blocking their way. The girls stopped short.

"Hey girls what's up" Sam asked. The girls looked at each other and back at the boys.

"Nothing, just going out." Jas responded confused. "Back to the city."

"Really wow what a coincidence so are we." said Dean.

"Really?" Jade perked up her eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

The boys explained how they wanted to see the "big apple" the girls almost died laughing at the name they gave the city. Only a tourist would ever say that. Jasmine being the nice person she is said they would show them around sometime, and apparently that meant now. The girls walked ahead whispering to each other.

"Why did you invite them?" Jade hissed.

"I didn't. They invited themselves." Jas whispered back. Rolling her eyes she turned around making the guys stop short this time. "Alright some ground rules. First never call Manhattan, _the big apple,_ people will mock you, including us." Jade explained while Jas snickered. The boys nodded understanding.

"Second, we're taking my car and no one complains about the music. Got it?"

"No way. No way in hell." Dean said outraged. "We're taking my car." Jade's eyes filled with defiance.

"I don't think so hick boy. We're going to my city, my turf, so my car." Dean's nose flared with anger. Sam and Jas stifled their laughter.

"_Hick boy." _he grounded out. "Did you seriously just call me a hick?"

"Yeah. Where are you guys from anyway some mid-western town in the middle of nowhere, USA."

"Alright, little girl. I got to teach you some manners."

"Bring it on fuzzy head." Sam and Jas couldn't control their laughter this time.

"I wish I recorded that" Sam said wiping a tear from his eye. By this time they had reached the parking lot. Dean walked towards the impala, while Jade walked towards her red sports car. Jas and Sam just stood awkwardly side by side. Seeing no one behind them Jade and Dean turned around confused.

"Sam come on." "Jas come on." They said at the same time. Taking a moment to glare at each other. They're eyes widened with shock, running towards each other. Jade grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the black car.

"Is this a freaking Impala? A freaking 1967 Chevy Impala." Jade grounded, softly running her hand along the car's top.

"Yeah." Dean said softly. Kind of turned on that she knew about cars. "And your car is a freaking 1965 Plymouth Fury."

"Actually it's a 1964."

"Marry me."


	5. The City

**Part 5- The City**

"You have a pretty good collection of tunes here, "Dean said to Jade riding shot gun and rummaging through her CD case.

Jasmine and Sam both rolled their eyes in the backseat, they hated when their loved ones started getting into the topic of music.

"Ouch," Dean yelled as Jade smacked his hand away from her CD player. He had the nerve to try and change the music in _her _car.

"My car. My music," she informed him.

The passengers in the backseat looked at each other worriedly.

"Fine," Dean said grinning as if challenging her. Like her choice of music couldn't be better then his.

Sam and Jas stifled back laughter. "Good call Dean, "Jas assured him.

Dean crossed his arms waiting patiently as Jade selected the music.

3,2,1. _Take me down to the paradise city. Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty! Take me home! Oh, won't you please take me home! _

Guns and Roses. "Not bad," Dean mumbled. Jade gave him a playful smile and he rubbed her head like a child, messing up her hair. Not that it could be any more wild.

"I'm surprised Dean even let her choose," Sam leaned over and whispered to Jasmine. As usual she blushed, then let out a small nervous giggle.

"Looks like he's happy with her choice," Jas whispered back.

Doing almost ninety on the freeway and flying past cars as if they were in an airplane they made it to the city in about an hour. Thankfully, safe and sound. Sam looked around nervously as they stepped out of the car, he looked a little green.

"Wasn't that fun Sammy!" Dean yelled patting him hard on the back. His brother held back his vomiting feeling.

"He doesn't look so good." Jasmine stated preoccupied.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Jade replied as she fed the meter.

It was still daylight, only about 3' o clock. Most people still in work until about five or six. Yet, the city was busy, as usual. Filled with tourists, delivery boys, college students, and of course many shoppers.

Only in New York City could you catch a whiff of freshly cut flowers and dead sewer rats right on the same block. Poor and rich people weren't separated by neighborhood here, but by buildings, and streets.

This was home to Jade and Jasmine and they loved it, the chaos, the violence, the many cultures blended in so tightly. It was beautiful, and Dean and Sam took it all in excitedly.

Jade turned to Jasmine and gave each other knowing looks. They had parked on 2nd Ave and 42nd St. Only a block from their duplex, on the upper east side.

Before showing them a NYC apartment though, they were going to make them experience the culture. On the subway Dean and Sam looked around and started staring at people nervously.

"What are you looking at?" A man with a large mow hawk and earrings in odd places asked Dean angrily.

Jade elbowed him, "It's rude to stare," She whispered.

Dean looked away.

A lady even gave Sam the finger. No one understood why. "People are so friendly here," Sam mumbled stepping off the train.

"Everyone here is in a rush. Just stay out of their way. And never ever get into a taxi drivers way," Jasmine taught him.

There experience wasn't all that bad. In Chinatown Jade showed them all the cool shops with all the fake designer bags, glasses, and jewelry. It was hilarious watching the shop owners close up each time a cop car rolled by. Since of course what they were selling was all illegal. Jade never actually bought any of the fake designer stuff and neither did Jasmine, they just loved looking at all the cool knick knacks and the new items they put out for tourists.

"Check this out," Jade yelled holding up a t-shirt that read _rock geek. _Dean went into the store and came out with two, one for him, and one for her.

She feigned anger towards him for buying it without asking her permission. Jasmine and Sam though both saw how happy she was.

Taking pictures with goofy glasses, and holding up strangely shaped bongs, was also really exciting.

After Chinatown they took the train to Little Italy, where Dean snacked on a few zeppoles and shared them with Jade at a small bistro.

Jasmine and Sam walked ahead on their own talking. "I think my brother likes your friend," Sam told her.

She smiled pleased, " And I think my friend likes your brother."

They ran into a violin player outside of a coffee shop. Listening to the soft romantic music Jasmine, looked up at her companion and started to get butterflies in her stomach. He was truly every girl's dream. Tall, dark and handsome. Add smart, charming, and funny to that, and he was perfect, there couldn't be anything wrong with him at all.

"How can you possibly like Bon Jovi," Dean gasped. He and Jade sat on a bench in a nearby park. The sun was shinning down on them and the birds chirped in the trees giving the park an almost fairytale like atmosphere.

"Oh shut up, you have no taste," Jade spat.

"I have no taste! _I have no taste. _God you really have a talent for pissing me off don't you," he yelled, steam coming out of his ears.

"Oh yeah well you've been on my last nerve since we met buddy." Jade's face became red.

"Coming from the girl who almost molested me in a public pool." Dean moved closer to her.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think you're the one who proposed to me!" After that outburst everything suddenly switched. Dean moved his face closer to Jade and smashed his lips against hers. Jade grabbed his face trying to find a way to get closer as she opened her mouth.

Jasmine and Sam walked back to meet up with them, they spotted the pair making out. _Awkward_, they were both thinking.

Sam coughed lightly. Nothing. Jasmine coughed a little louder. Nothing.

They both coughed at the same time. The pair looked up at them and gave them dirty looks.

"We have to go show them that restaurant…_remember_," Jasmine said to her friend who looked love struck.

Jade's face was blank then suddenly filled with apprehension. "First we have to go change," she replied looking at all their casual outfits.

They took the train back to the upper east side , when they passed her car she looked at it nervously before continuing on. The boys looked at the car confused and back at the girls who still continued walking.

Both girls stopped in front of one of the many tall vintage hotel like buildings.

Jade looked over at Dean afraid. _Will he treat me differently once he sees the lifestyle I live?_ "Here it is. Home sweet home," Her voice weak.

Jasmine tried to smile encouragingly at her friend seeing her filled with unease. Feeling slightly better, Jade led the way towards the entrance. When they approached the tall glass door a man in a nice suit opened the door for them.

"Good afternoon Miss Carlton, Miss Bergerstein," the man greeted smiling.

"Good afternoon Henry," the girls said in unison.

"These are our friends Sam and Dean," Jasmine introduced.

"Gentlemen," he said nodding his head.

"Uh.. Hi," they greeted back unsure. Henry smiled and nodded once more, sweeping his hand towards the elevator.

The elevator dinged and they walked in to the small space, the smallest of the whole building. Once inside Jas pushed the button for the floor and the doors closed.

Soft music filled the awkward silence. When the doors finally opened, Jade decided to swallow her fear. _If he likes me then he has to like me for me, all of me._

They walked through the private lobby, and into the "loft". Sam and Dean stared with mouths opened at the cream colored Venetian plastered walls and the cathedral style ceiling.

"This.. This is your apartment," Dean choked out. _She probably has millions of that shirt I bought her._

"I think its more of a penthouse," Sam whispered wishing he was warned about this whole situation somehow before he walked into it.

"Technically it's a condo loft type thing," Jasmine corrected.

"Alright lets give you the grand tour." The girls showed them first the living room. They stared amazed out of the long windows, which faced central park.

After seeing the terrace, four bedrooms, 3 and a half bathrooms, and two marble topped kitchens, Dean was starting to feel extremely inadequate. _I am so not good enough for her. _

"So how did you two end up living in a place like this?" Dean asked in awe.

"Jade's parents bought it for her when she got accepted to Columbia," Jasmine replied.

Turning to Jade, Sam asked, "You go to Columbia?"

Jade shook her head, "I got accepted, but unlike Jasmine I never went. My parents don't know that though."

Sam looked at Dean in surprise.

The girls left them sitting in the living room with beers while they went and got them something to change in. They came back with two black suits and white shirts.

"These are my brothers', I think they will fit pretty well," Jade said handing them each a suit, shirt, and tie. Jade's brothers stayed in their apartment on occasion when they visited the city. Apparently, their shoes would have to do, hopefully no one stared down at their feet.

"Why do we have to wear these again?" Dean asked annoyed at the fact that he had to wear a suit.

"That's the appropriate attire for where we are going to have dinner." Jasmine spoke in a soft sophisticated tone.

Feeling out of their league, the boys walked off to change in the guest rooms. While the girls went to their own rooms to change.

"Jasmine wear the white dress I bought you," Jade whispered.

"No way that dress is way to short." Jasmine shook her head. "I look like a slut."

"No you look so good, and wear the silver heels."

Jasmine looked nervously at her short, white, Versace Grecian style dress and juicy couture five inch silver heals, then turned to look at Jade, and didn't feel so out of place. Her tight short black Armani dress, hugged her body magnificently, and her black diamond, encrusted Prada stilettos complimented the dress well.

The boys walked out dressed to the nines into the living room and waited for the ladies.

Both still were not over the fact they were in a penthouse in New York city of all places, the lifestyle they had always led usually included cheap motels and diner burgers. How could they compare to the life of the rich and famous?

Dean walked into main kitchen next to the living room and raided their fridge, he was pleased to find it filled with many choices. All variety of soda's, beer, and juices. There was even two different kinds of pie, a chocolate cake, bagels, and lots of fruit. He made himself a fresh plate of everything he could find and scrambled back to the living room.

Jade and Jasmine walked in, Sam looked up astonished, "Whoa, " he gasped as his jaw dropped.

Dean looked up from his plate taking in the sight before him as a piece of food in his mouth dropped onto his lap.

Jade smiled pleased as Jasmine blushed scarlet red.

"I'm sorry we took so long. Jade had to call Alain Ducasse arranging a table for tonight, since reservations were booked,' Jasmine informed them.

"Then how did she got us all a table?' Sam asked.

Jade shrugged, "I'm a Carlton."

Neither of the Winchesters really knew what that meant.

Jade had also arranged for a limo to pick them up. The four of them waited in the building lobby patiently until a large white stretch hummer pulled up and Henry held the doors opened for them.

It was now dark out and the city lights shined excitingly. Inside the limo they had champagne as Dean looked out at the buildings and skyscrapers. One building caught his eye as they stopped at a red light. Its elegant old style architecture and flowing blue and gold flags gave it a regal impression. He scanned the length of it in search of its title.

_The Ritz-Carlton_ it read. _Carlton,_ he thought. His eyes wandered to Jade who was staring at the building admiringly.

"What is that building?" Sam asked who seemed to also be admiring it.

"The Ritz-Carlton. It's one of the best hotels branches in the world," Jasmine mumbled embarrassed for Jade.

'Is that what being a Carlton means?" Dean asked Jade.

She nodded in response as if in shame.

Sam and Dean looked at each other apprehensively, they were really out of their league.

The limo finally reached its destination, the driver opened the door for them and they walked towards the restaurant. It was located in a beautiful building, but what caught their eye was the intricate style of the door. The wooden cathedral style of the doors gave it an eerie feel, as if they were about to enter a secret society. ..

**When we get reviews , it inspires us to write another chapter!**


	6. The Restaurant

**Part 6- The Restaurant**

The four entered the luxurious resturant.

Seeing Jade the host immediately rushed towards the group. "Ms. Carlton it's a pleasure to see you again. We have your table all ready for you." He said leading the way towards a private table in the back.

"Thanks George," Jade said as she sat down on the chair he held out for her. "Can you get us a bottle of your best wine?" She smiled innocently.

He tsked "Ms. Carlton, I don't think your parents would appreciate that." Sam and Dean looked at each other confused.

"Oh come on George-y. I have my ID with me." She smiled. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Fine but if your parents ask. I had nothing to do with this." George walked away shaking his head. Jade only went to that restaurant whenever her parents came to visit.

"Dean did we ever ask how old they are?" Sam whispered while the girls were distracted. Dean's eyes got wide and he shook his head.

"So how old are you girls anyway?" Dean asked bluntly. Both girls looked at him in surprise.

"Does it matter?" Jade snapped back.

"No, of course not, just wondering." Sam said nervously. The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I just turned 19 and Jade is turning 20 in September," Jasmine explained. The Winchester's eyes opened in shock.

"Nine… nineteen. Sam they're nineteen. God man.." Dean gasped. "That's so hot."

Jade grinned wickedly. At this time things were getting a little uncomfortable. Fortunately the waiter decided to come

"Hey guys I'm going to be your waiter. My name is Hector Fabio." He said putting a hand on his hip. "What can I get you…? O.M.G I love your dress! Is that Versace?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"It's just fab. And you honey you are working those Prada stilettos." He snapped his fingers while Jade laughed.

"Hey so Fabio, can I ask you something?" she smirked.

"Only if you introduce me to these hotties with you," He said winking at Sam and Dean. Jade and Jasmine burst into giggles as Sam and Dean just sat there awkwardly.

"These are our dates, Sam and Dean," Jade introduced them.

"Oh girls you have great taste. I mean look at their custom Armani suits." He gushed waving his arms around. "So what can I help you with sweetie?"

"Can you tell me if this woman came here recently?" Jade asked taking out the picture of out of her small purse and showing it to Hector Fabio. Sam and Dean once again looked at each other confused.

"Oh yeah she was so nice. She totally just got her knockers done too, you could tell. Anyway she came in last night and met up with a hot older looking man. Clooney meets Pitt type. So sexy. Anyway they had dinner drank a bit and left together."

"Do you remember the gentleman's name?" Sam asked politely.

Hector Fabio stood as if he were posing for an underwear catalog and thought, "Hmmm.. he was a Gould I believe."

"As in from the Jay Gould family?" Jasmine and Sam exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, the railroad family," Hector Fabio confirmed.

The wine bottle was put out and Hector asked what they would like to order.

"We're all going to do the seven course," Jade informed him.

"Just a couple of minutes," the waiter gushed flamboyantly and walked away.

"Isn't that the lady that disappeared?" Dean asked pointing to the picture Jade held.

She nodded. "Yeah I stole a picture from her room."

Dean smiled. "Me too." He pulled out a picture from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"We're curious about the disappearance too," Sam explained to both girls.

After their small portioned seven course meal, Hector Fabio came out with the check and Dean grabbed it.

The waiter smiled and winked at him. "True gentleman you are."

Dean almost fainted when he saw how much everything had come out too. Their meal was $235 dollars a person not including the wine, or service charge.

Jade pulled out her plastic, black American express card. Dean pulled out a regular credit card with the name of Arthur Jensen on it, and handed it to Hector Fabio before Jade could reject. Poor Arthur Jensen, wherever he was out there. Sam started smiling to himself knowing the card wasn't theirs, he had a similar one with the name of Andy Padken.

"Whatever. This food was so tiny, I hate coming here. I say we all go to Gray's Papaya then get some beers, _on me_," Jade announced.

"What's Gray's Papaya?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

Jade gave them a horrified look.

"You'll see," Jasmine said disgusted. She hated it there. Forgetting the limo they decided to just get a yellow cab towards Hell's Kitchen.

The taxi driver drove through Manhattan, they looked out and saw the buildings getting less and less luxurious.

They finally stopped in front of a building. In huge red neon letters it read _Gray's Papayas. _Jade paid for the cab and they walked towards the establishment. Once they walked through the doors everyone suddenly stared at them, they were a little overdressed.

"Two hotdogs with everything on them and a papaya juice," Jade said when it was her turn on the line.

"Just mango juice for me," Jasmine stated disgusted.

"Double that," Sam and Dean said at the same time. They received their order and sat down. At this point the Winchesters had loosened their ties and taken off their jackets. Jade and Dean dug into their hot dogs while Sam and Jas sipped their juices looking at them disapprovingly.

"This is the best hot dog in the world!" Dean mumbled taking another bite. Jade nodded and smiled her mouth full of food.

"Ew" Jas whispered staring at the greasy meat filled buns.

"Shut up Veggie-stein." Jade said taking a slow bite in front of Jas.

"Hey yeah, if your last name is _Berger_stein how are you not eating meat?" Dean laughed.

Jasmine's face became red. "I'm a vegetarian, and it not like I picked my last name," she said defending herself. Jasmine always had a problem with her last name and her family for that matter, being Jewish they ate a lot. And most dishes include meat. But Jasmine never could eat it, it was gross to her, to eat a poor defenseless animal.

"So what is your story anyway," Dean asked finishing his first hotdog. Sam's head shot up waiting eagerly to listen to Jas.

"My dad's a lawyer," she stated simply. "I'm going to be a lawyer. There's not much to tell."

"Actually her dad is my dad's lawyer. They're old friends. Since college. Me and Jas, we grew up together. Practically sisters," Jade explained her eyes bright as she talked about her best friend.

Jasmine smiled. "Yup Jade taught me everything. How to ride a bike, how to use a computer, how to get a guy to ask me out. She's my best friend." Sam and Dean looked at each other understanding the feeling. "She's always there for me."

"Alright enough with this touchy-feely crap lets go get drunk and dance our asses off!" Jade exclaimed.

They walked around for several blocks trying to find a pub. They came across a bar, kind of lonely out front for a night in New York City, but it would have to do. _Terminal 5 _it read.

"I've heard of this place. They play live music. Seems like nothings going on today though," Jade mumbled disappointed.

Inside was a completely different story, the building was alive with people dancing, drinking and eating.

"Oh my god they sell empanadas. We should get some of the sweet kind. You know the ones with guava and cheese. God I love those," Jade gushed pulling Jasmine's arm.

"What's an empanada?" Dean asked curiously, while Jade looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Jas laughed looking at her friend before she got started with him.

"What kind of stupid question is that lets get drunk!" Jade exclaimed.

Meanwhile a waitress had come up to Sam and Dean.

"Can I help you?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. Uncomfortable the guys looked over at their dates. Jade grabbed Dean's arm possessively and glared at the fake blonde.

"Table for four." She gritted out, as Dean grinned enjoying the attention.

The girl nodded afraid and lead them to a table.

"What can I get you?" she asked nervously.

"Three beers." Jade barked. The girl nodded and scampered away.

"And an iced tea!" Jasmine called out.

"You don't drink either. You are a saint." Dean said mockingly.

"Leave her alone Dean." Sam said protectively. Jas beamed at Sam's tone and then blushed shyly.

The girl came back with the beers and an iced tea. Jasmine took a sip and it tasted kind of odd to her. Not wanting to be a bother she didn't say anything and continued drinking. The four conversed lightly and drank while listening to the music the DJ was playing. Jasmine ordered another two round of her iced tea and felt a little light headed but in a good way, like she was floating on a cloud. She looked over at Sam a fleck of his brown mop had gotten near his endless hazel eyes and she felt an urge to touch it. _What's going on? s_he thought.

At that moment a familiar 90's song came on.

"_Oh baby baby"_

"Oh god I hate this song." Jade complained.

"Really Britney? This is shit," Dean agreed

Jasmine on the other hand felt the opposite. The music engulfed her and she just had to sing along.

"_How was I supposed to know. That something wasn't right here. Oh baby baby. I shouldn't have let you go. And now you're out of sight, yeah. Show me, how you want it to be. Tell me baby. 'Cause I need to know now what we've got"_ She sang out. Jade laughed at the boys expressions as they looked at Jasmine in shock.

Jade took Jasmine's almost empty cup and took a sip. "Oh shit" she giggled. "This is _long island_ iced tea. Prepare to see Jas drunk. Don't be afraid its extremely entertaining." She smirked.

Jasmine smiled at Sam her eyes glassy and excited. _"My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time"_ she continued, Sam joining her. Jasmine burst into giggles and the two continued singing the song till its end.

Jade and Dean making fun of them for even knowing the words. After it ended Dean was almost dying of laugher.

"Well that was entertaining but I was hoping for something a little bit more wild." He chuckled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jas blurted out waving her finger at him.

"Nothing honey. You're just so innocent. Frankly its cute."

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY ITS KARAOKE TIME!" the DJ announced.

"You know what. I can be wild," she mumbled. "I can be just as sexy and wild as Jade can," she slurred her eyes closing momentarily.

"Sure you can." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that," Jade warned smirking.

Jasmine's grey eyes narrowed. She grabbed Sam's beer and drained the contents of it, walking towards the DJ stand.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT A VOULNTEER!" the DJ announced as Jasmine took the stage. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME SWEETIE?"

"Jasmine," she said grinning like a five year old into the microphone.

"GIVE IT UP FOR JASMINE!" The crowd burst into cat calls and applauses. She walked over to the guitar player and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and said something to the band.

The bar was soon filled with a familiar drum beat. The guitar player joined in and everyone whistled recognizing the tune. Jasmine grabbed the microphone and swung her hips to the beat. She let go of her clipped up hair and then proceeded to bend over and flip it back.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine." _Her normally soft voice rang out rough and seductive. _"I knew he must 'a been about seventeen . The beat was going strong. Playin' my favorite song.._" She winked in Sam's direction. The crowd started to get really into it cheering her on.

"Wow she's really good," Sam said his mouth open.

"She was in choir all through high school," Jade told him as she got up to cheer on her friend.

"_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long . Till he was with me, yeah me ."_ She got off the stage still holding the mic and made her way towards her friends.

"_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long. Till he was with me, yeah me singin' I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come an' take your time an' dance with me.."_ She strutted seductively, her short white dress and high heels gave her an amazing advantage. Every guy in the building had they're eyes on her, But she only had eyes for Sam.

"_Ow," _she sang. Nearly giving all the men a heart attack.

"_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name. That don't matter, he said, Cause it's all the same," _She sang as she danced around the table smirking at Dean, he just laughed. _"Said can I take you home, where we can be alone." _She turned around in front of Sam and lowered her body alluringly."_An' next we were movin' on. He was with me, yeah me. Next we were movin' on. He was with me, yeah me, singin.." _She sang to Jade before grabbing her hand and pulling her to a table and standing on top of it, they began to sing together.

"_I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come an' take your time an' dance with me. Ow.." _They belted together. When the guitar solo started they began to dance together. Bumping and grinding. The crowd went wild. Dean and Sam could only stare in shock as the girls waved their arms around and shook their bodies in the most sinful way ever.

"_Said can I take you home where we can be alone," _The girls sang together, Jasmine's arm around Jade as they both shimmied down. They stood up and began clapping their hands, the crowd following in suit.

"_Next we'll be movin' on. He was with me, yeah me. An we'll be movin' on. An' singin' that same old song. Yeah with me, singin" _Jasmine held out the microphone and the crowd sang. The chorus began again and the girls got off the table and walked back to the stage. Jasmine continued singing the chorus over and over while Jade stood next to her dancing enticingly.

"_So come an' take your time an' dance with me!" S_he finished and the crowd went insane. They yelled and whistled. Smiling the girls made their way back to the table. Jade sat in her seat and took a swig of her beer. Jasmine on the other hand decided that she would rather sit on Sam's lap. She plopped herself down. Sam's eyes got wide and he looked at Dean, who could only laugh. Jasmine put her elbow on the table and turned to him.

"You were saying?" she challenged.

"I was wrong," Dean said simply. Jas smiled hugely pleased.

"Did you like it Sam?" she asked turning around and smirking innocently. Sam gulped.

"Uhh…" he stuttured. "Y-yeah." Jas licked her lips.

"Good," she whispered getting closer to him.

"Alright calm down Joan Jett," Jade called out. "Come on, you need some fresh air, lets go show them the park."

By the park she had meant, _Central Park. _One of the largest parks Dean and Sam had ever seen. In front of one of the park gates, they stared down the dark trees through the iron bars in astonishment.

"This entrance is closed, and the next open entrance isn't for a couple of blocks. Sooo.."

Dean finished Jade's sentence, "Were going to have to climb."

Sam and Jasmine gave each other concerned looks, fighting with them would be useless they both knew that. And they weren't going to wait out here alone.

Jasmine mimicked Jade and took off her heels, throwing them over the long gate.

Being Gentleman, the Winchester's climbed it first, awaiting the girls on the other side. Just in case they fell, or needed any type of help.

Of course Jasmine , drunkenly stumbled into Sam's opened arms. He didn't seem to mind at all though.

Dean attempted to help Jade, but she was an expert and needed no help from him at all. She kissed him lightly on the lips, just for trying to help.

Four unsuspecting human's walked through the empty park down the cobblestone road, not bothering to think once why _that _entrance had been closed.

**COME ON GUYS REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEE WE'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES SHAPED LIKE SAM AND DEAN :D**


	7. Central Park

**Part 7- Central Park**

"How exactly did we manage to get lost and lose Jas and Sammy, Miss I know New York like the back of my hand," Dean mocked Jade as they brushed through a dirt trail leading into more and more trees.

Jade gave him a dirty look. They had only wandered away from Sam and Jas because of him in the first place. "This is all your fault Mr. Let's find somewhere quiet to talk!"

Dean took her by the arm and pulled her to him. She looked away from him still pretending to be upset, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his wonderful eyes. Then he kissed her angrily.

"I hate you," she muttered as the butterflies in her stomach set.

He shrugged and walked ahead, where he noticed a street lamp. They finally approached a cobblestone road and sat on a bench underneath the light.

"I have a question," Jade half-whispered.

Dean raised his brows as he shifted his body to hers. "Shoot."

She coughed nervously. "Why is it that you and your brother are working at the Baker house? What exactly does your lifestyle compose of?"

He shifted uncomfortable. "We don't have a plan. My brother and I just travel in the impala going from state to state, cross country."

Jade thought about that. "That sounds really awesome. For someone like me you'd think I'd want that."

"What do you want?"

She shrugged at him in response. "Someday I'll have the courage to go back to school, I'm just afraid of failure. I'm not like Jasmine."

Dean could relate. He was afraid of failure. Failure of saving the world. Failure at being a good brother. And most importantly, being a failure to himself. But that doesn't mean he didn't try.

"I don't understand you, Jade. I thought I did, but sweetheart you have nothing to fear."

She let out a deep sigh. "My family expects a lot of me. Both my brothers are doing so well. One has a football scholarship the other one is in med school. And I'm just , nothing."

Dean took her hand in his gently, he felt really vulnerable with this girl and he detested it and loved it at the same time. This couldn't go anywhere past this case, he knew that but still he couldn't help but want to be near her.

"I'm sorry for always fighting with you, but you really should try and don't be afraid. You're Jade Carlton." He smiled at her charmingly.

While Dean and Jade had a heart to heart, Sam and Jasmine were very worried.

"We are never going to find them!" Jasmine yelled still a little drunk as she stumbled next to Sam.

Sam put his arm around her waist helping her walk. Those heels must've been killing her.

"Why don't you take those shoes off?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "This is New York, half the population is rats and garbage. My feet are not touching this floor."

He laughed at her response. She was even more adorable drunk.

"Oh looky, were at the zoo," she pointed out as they approached the zoo gates, which were closed.

"You think they would be stupid enough to jump this gate too?" he asked her.

She nodded at him and he nodded back.

"We can just wait out here if that's the case," Sam said to her sitting on a bench.

She followed and slumped down next to him lazily then laid her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her awkwardly feeling extremely nervous.

"I wish my phone wasn't dead," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"I wish mine had service," he whispered back.

Those big grey eyes opened and she stared at him, he leaned in going for a kiss.

Something howled from somewhere in the trees. Jasmine turned hastily before he could kiss her.

"What was that?" Her voice held fear.

Sam recognized that howl from somewhere. Oh no it couldn't be could it?

Dean was working his hand up Jade's dress slowly and teasingly as they kissed each other yearningly.

She somehow managed to get a hold of herself and separate their lips. "I am not having sex with you in a park," she warned him.

"How did you know that I was thinking that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut-up. You haven't even taken me on a proper date yet."

He crossed his arms and looked at her playfully. "Excuse me but that check I picked up counts for five dates."

Before she could come up with some sarcastic remark, she heard a scream. Jasmine's scream.

"Jas get back!" Sam yelled as he positioned himself in front of her.

"Sam, what are those things?" Jasmine whimpered as the extremely tall black figures approached them. She stared into one of the creature's eyes, they were black as night and filled with animalistic hunger. She gasped in horror.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to die." she said as she started hyperventilating. Sam turned around quickly and grabbed her shoulders.

"Jas, listen to me you need to calm down." he stared into her eyes with determination. Jas looked into Sam's hazel green eyes, her still intoxicated mind really did not know what was going on, all she knew was that Sam was looking at her like no one had ever looked at her before. "I need you to run. Find Jade and Dean. But first you need to run as fast as you can and don't look back."

She hesitated afraid, she didn't want to leave him, but she had to, he needed her to. She nodded slowly. She stumbled to take off her heels.

"Sam" she whispered. Looking up at him again. "There's something bad here, right? We're in danger." Sam looked at her desperately. She needed to leave. _I can't lose someone else. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her._

"Jas, please you have to go." he pleaded. She stared at him hard before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"You are good Sam Winchester." she murmured in his ear before taking off in the opposite direction. Sam stared after her bewildered and confused. He felt a presence behind him and turned around. He came face to face with two 7 foot tall hairy animals with beady black eyes and large foaming mouths. He took a deep breath before pulling out a silver knife out of his pocket. Seeing the knife, the creatures growled.

"Bring it on you ugly sons of bitches." he said before attacking.

Jasmine ran through the park her feet hurting from the rough pavement. She kept falling but she got right back up and kept running. Sam needed her to do this. So she was going to.

"Oh god, Jas!" Jade yelled recognizing the scream as she started rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a stainless steel revolver, the gun sparkled criminally in the light of the moon. Dean looked at her bewildered and slightly aroused.

"You're packing?" he questioned.

"I'm from New York." she said simply as she took the safety off the gun. Dean realized that maybe he didn't really know Jade all that well. "Come on we have to go save my friend." At that moment a figure started running towards them. Her long light brown hair messed up, her white dress stained from the blood that was oozing out of her knees and hands.

"Jade!" Jasmine screamed as she reached her friend locking her into a tight grip before bursting into tears. Jade hugged her friend tightly and smoothed down her frizzy hair.

"Jas calm down tell us what happened?" she said soothingly.

"They were horrible, I don't know what's going on. Jade.. I… Sam" she babbled sobbing.

"Sam. Jasmine where's Sam?" Dean snarled. Jasmine chocked and coughed.

"He told me to run.. There were two things" she gasped as she turned around to face him. Her eyes were wide and full of tears.

"What kind of things?"

"They were big. Really big, hairy. Like monsters." she whispered afraid. "And they're eyes, they were terrifying like a hungry animal. It was scary." she said before bursting into tears again. Dean eyes flashed with knowledge.

"Jade what kind of bullets are in that gun?" he asked calmly. Jade looked at him confused.

"Silver why?" Dean grabbed the gun out of her hand.

"I need you girls to stay put. Whatever you do, don't move from this spot. I'll be right back with my brother," he scolded before running in the direction Jasmine came from.

"He just snatched my gun! There is no way in hell I'm staying here. Jas stay here. I'll be right back," Jade gritted out before running after Dean.

Jas looked after at her friend as she ran. _Well I'm not staying here by myself, what if one of those things come?_ She thought before she ran after Jade.

Sam struggled with the beasts trying to cut them with his knife, but it was too difficult. He was out numbered and his weapon was not the best. Both animals surrounded him. Luckily, neither had bit him.

"Sam get down," Dean yelled as he approached the scene. Jade who was not far behind hid behind a tree and stared.

Sam dropped to the grounded as Dean pulled the trigger and sent to two bullets straight into one of the beasts heart. It howled in pain before collapsing.

Jade looked on in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dean had just shot a werewolf. Jasmine ran up behind Jade.

"Jade, what's-" she stopped as she looked up at the scene before her.

The other animal growled in anger as it lunged towards Dean. Catching it by surprise, Sam got up and stabbed his knife into the creature's chest. It too howled and fell to the ground.

"Took you long enough," Sam said to his brother.

"I was a little busy," Dean retorted as he looked at the dead werewolves in front of him. "Nasty sons of bitches weren't they."

The animals' skin started to shake, they're bodies twisting and turning in unnatural ways until they were completely transformed. The girls stared with wide eyes as the once monsters had suddenly turned into a naked man and a woman.

"What the fuck," Jade said as she walked out into the open. Dean and Sam turned their heads toward her, they're expressions stony and cold. "Those were…. Those were fucking werewolves." she shrieked.

"Jade calm down. Everything's okay now." Dean said calmly.

"Calm down, you just shot a fucking werewolf Dean, and you want me to calm down!"

"Oh my god." Jas said before doubling over and vomiting. Sam rushed over to her and held her hair away from her face. Jade looked over at her friend in concern. She breathed deeply and ran her fingers through her already wild hair. Dean came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I don't know." she said quietly as she turned to face him. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"I will tell you everything later on our way back to the inn." Jade was about to disagree when she heard Jasmine coughing.

"Guys she's in no condition to take a car ride, and its really late. It's been a long night." Sam said as he grabbed Jas to carry her bridal style.

"You will tell me everything in the morning." Jade threatened as she lead the way back to her apartment.

After sleeping for a few hours all in separate rooms, they packed everything they needed up and piled it into Jade's car. New bullets were in need, and Jade had some extra weapons lying around.

The car ride started off in awkward silence. No one really knew where to begin. Neither Dean nor Jade dared put any music on.

"Those were werewolves last night, weren't they?" Jade finally asked. Dean nodded his head.

"And you guys like kill them for a living?"

"Sort of, except we don't get paid," Dean murmured.

"We're hunters. We hunt monsters, ghosts, demons, werewolves anything that's out of this world that causes harm," Sam explained.

"Ghosts, demons, what's next are you going to tell me the Easter bunny is real," Jade said sarcastically.

"You guys are heroes." Jasmine whispered in awe. Sam and Dean chuckled.

"We're far from heroes honey, trust me." Dean said shaking his head.

"Are vampires real, what about witches?" Jas asked excited. All those books she had read, weren't fictional. Awesome.

"Yup all real." Sam grinned.

"Jas come on, how can you be so calm about this. We just saw two fucking werewolves and then we saw them kill them. You should be freaking out!" Jade yelled. Everyone looked at her confused.

She took a deep breath and then laughed maniacally. "So what you guys are vampire slayers. Like Buffy or something? I love Buffy…" Jade looked at Dean acceptingly. Dean smirked. Jade felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter again. _He thinks he's so sexy. I'll show him. _She opened up her CD case and flipped through some before selecting the right one and putting it in. She smirked at Dean dangerously as the guitars and drums started playing. Jas and Sam looked at each and rolled there eyes. Dean laughed.

"Hell yeah turn it up!" he yelled as he started to pretending to play the drums. Jade snickered as she joined him banging her head.

"_Flying on a free flight. Driving all night. With my machinery. 'Cause I, I got the power. Any hour. To show the man in me" _Dean belted as the song began. He grinned over at Jade and continued singing. Jade raised an eyebrow and before he could continue she cut him off.

"_Don't you struggle. Don't you fight. Don't you worry. 'Cause it's your turn tonight" _Jade's throaty voice boomed through out the car. "_Let me put my love into you, babe. Let me put my love on the line. Let me put my love into you, babe. Let me cut your cake with my knife"_ The atmosphere in the car changed, suddenly Jasmine and Sam felt a little uncomfortable, while Dean felt extremely turned on

"_Burning faster. You spark the fire in me. Crazy feelings. Got me reeling. They got me raising steam" _She sang as she moved her body sinfully and flipped her wild hair around. Dean stared at her in shock.

_This woman is going to kill me. _

**Hey Guys so thanks to all of you who reviewed and put this story on their favorites/alerts. We're really glad you like the story. But here's the thing we want more reviews soo… we won't be posting part 8 until we get at least 5-10 reviews. So if you want to know what happens next you need to review. Thank you so much for all your support**


	8. Morning Worries

**Part 8- Morning Worries**

It was about eleven in the morning when the four arrived back at the Baker House. Sam and Dean had some explaining to do for missing their morning training schedules to the Inn manager, they somehow convinced him that their grandmother had suffered a stroke in central park and were in Mount Sinai hospital all of these hours. They conned the man well. Jade and Jasmine were beat after picking up Motley, and strolled into their rooms only to find something disturbing.

"Jade," Jasmine called from her room frantically.

Jade rushed to her best friend's room worriedly.

Jasmine was staring at her bed in horror. On top of the bed was a small napkin that read: _You're next._

The Siberian husky ran into the room and started barking at the bed as if it were going to come alive and eat them all. This was not good.

"Don't touch it," Jade hissed as Jasmine went over to pick up the note.

Jasmine looked up terrified then ran into Jade's room. "I refuse to sleep in there tonight!"

Jade followed her friend.

"Let's go find the slayers or whatever they are."

"Hunters," Jasmine corrected.

"Whatever."

In the Winchester's small bedroom Sam was doing research on his laptop about the Gould family. Jay Gould was one of America's most prominent business men, he wasn't as big as Rockefeller or Vanderbilt, but he was sure up there. His business was financing and railroads. This robber baron like most was infamous for his actions towards staying on top of the game. He was surrounded by other dirty business and political man like Boss Tweed. Jason "Jay" Gould died in December 2, 1892. Gould had six children and several grandchildren. There was no information online as to what the names of those grandchildren that are alive are.

"Dean we have no clues, were never going to get anywhere with this case."

Dean looked up from a magazine he was reading titled: _Manhattan's Elite. The Carlton's and the Ritz._

He was not interested about the case at all, just finding out everything he could on Jade. Obviously, he was obsessed.

"Sure, we will. We're just going to have to stay awhile."

Sam came to a realization. Dean wanted to postpone solving this case as much as possible, so he could be around Jade.

"Dean, we have to forget them." Sam knew how hard that sounded; last night was one of the most exciting nights of his life. He didn't remember the last time he felt so good or had that much fun.

"Sure." Was all Dean managed to grumble out intensely reading his magazine.

Sam looked down at his laptop and typed up: _Bergerstein._

Jasmine's dad was an extremely prominent lawyer, and she wasn't a billionaire like Jade, but she was also quite wealthy. A life with them could never work. They had to save the world, and the girls had to live their normal polished lives.

Dean put down the magazine on his night table looking sort of upset then looked up at his brother. "What have we got on the case so far?

Sam exited out of the search screen and closed his laptop.

"Elize Vanderbilson disappeared from her bedroom yesterday morning, while her husband was out. There was blood everywhere, but no trace of a body, and no prints. But, because of the amount of blood we can suspect she is dead. The door was unlocked when the husband opened it. So we can imagine Elize, had opened it to whoever it was that killed her and she knew the person. Or she left the door unlocked."

Jade and Jasmine came into the boy's room without knocking and interrupted.

"And the night before her disappearance or suspected murder Elize dined with a gentleman by the last name of Gould. Who is handsome and older looking," Jade chimed in.

"This just sounds like a Ted Bundy type deal," Dean replied.

Jasmine shook her head. "This sounds like a supernatural type deal. If all your ghost and demon stories are true. Whatever we are dealing with is not some regular psychopath."

Sam nodded. "These disappearances and bodies have been appearing since 1650, remember."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't seem to have his mind on the case at all and kept looking over to the magazine by his night table. Jade followed his gaze and walked over to pick it up, before he could snatch it from her she opened it up.

_The Carlton family is very regal and they do not just allow anyone to enter in their small circle of prestige. Mr. and Mrs. Carlton push their children to achieve the very best and want the same life they have established for themselves for them._

_When Jason Steven Carlton proposed to Antoinette Vanderbilt, the family was ecstatic for the union of such great families._

Jade looked up and saw Dean look away. She put the magazine down and looked over at Sam who was talking to Jasmine unaware of the exchange that had gone on.

Jasmine was telling him about the letter.

"It said, you're…. N-next." She stuttered out, the fear in her voice was obvious. "Sam I'm afraid. Don't let him take me." When she said those words Sam felt the same feeling he did the night before, his heart swelled. He grabbed her hands and stared straight into her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," He said sincerely yet forcefully. Jasmine couldn't stand the emotion behind his message combined with the fear she felt. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist before sobbing into his chest.

Dean and Jade looked over worried forgetting about the magazine completely.

"Yeah don't worry your pretty little heads. We'll take care of both of you." Dean assured them as he winked at Jade.

To make sure each girl was protected at all times, they decided that Dean would stay with Jade in her room and Jasmine would stay with Sam in his room. This was going to be interesting. . Jasmine and Jade went back to their rooms to prepare.

This was all too surreal and extraordinarily perfect. "Dean." Sam said as he watched Dean pack. "I need to tell you something... about the girls."

Dean stopped and looked up; he was excited to get to finally be alone with Jade. "What is it Sammy?"

"Jasmine said something to me last night before she went to find you and Jade when we ran into the werewolves…" He paused not sure if he should go on, the thoughts could have just been paranoia.

"Come on Sam spit it out!"

"She said, you are good Sam Winchester.'" Sam blurted out. Dean looked at him confused, why was that such an awful thing? God, Sammy could just be a complete bitch sometimes.

His brother rolled his eyes as if hearing his thoughts and annoyed by his oblivious matter of thinking. "Dean, we never told them our real last names." Sam explained patiently.

"So what are you trying to say, she's psychic?" Dean huffed as he threw himself on the bed imagining would Jade would look like on top of him... She was just so beautiful.

"I don't know. Maybe. Or…" Sam hesitated; he knew how Dean felt about Jade, and he could see how Jasmine affected him so easily.

"Or... What Sammy? You think they're demons, angels, ghosts?" Dean yelled outraged. His brother was just paranoid, there was nothing off about either of them except that Jasmine girl was kind of a weirdo... But Jade, she was nothing but perfection.

"Dean I don't know. All I know is two nineteen year old girls who are pretty much our perfect matches happen to be at the same hotel where we are working on a case. It's just too much of a coincidence." Or not, but we have to be sure, Sam thought. We cannot have another Ruby situation going on, and double that would be worst.

Dean put his hands on his face; he hated to admit that Sam had a point, no matter what he felt for Jade. Sometimes it felt like she was made for him, to tempt him? _Son of a bitch. She is a demon. _ "So what are we going to do?"

Jade laid on the fancy sofa in her friend's room, "You know if it wasn't because we might be in danger, I'd be kind of happy about this situation." She smiled as if dizzy while she watched Jasmine pack her bag. Jasmine glared up at her friend.

"That's because you're not the one with the creepy note in your room and you get to spend the night with _Dean._" By the looks of things between them they wouldn't be able to control keeping their hands off of each other.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but let's not forget" she said as she got up and walked over to Jasmine. "You get to spend the night with _Sam_." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Shut up Jade, you know that there are two beds in that room. Nothing's going to happen!" Jas yelled as her cheeks burned red.

"Whatever you say." Jade was smirking; tonight Jas would know what love is like when you get to _feel_ it...

Jas's heart started to beat faster and her stomach felt heavy._ No I'm not ready. I mean… I'm not sure... I can't_. A loud impatient knock came from the door.

"You girls ready!" Dean yelled from behind it, he seemed overly-excited or nervous.

Jasmine shook her head and breathed in deeply. Laughing at herself she zipped up her suitcase and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. No way… he wouldn't tempt her.

"Come on in roomie." Jade joked as she ushered Sam and Dean into Jasmine's room.

"Let's get a move on. We're treating you girls to some lunch," Dean said wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders affectionately. Any other guy she would squirm away from...

After they dropped off Jasmine's suitcase at Sam's room, they all piled into Dean's impala and drove to a nearby town. They found a good looking diner and went in to get some lunch. Last they ate was those hotdogs a couple of hours before.

"You guys go ahead in; Jade and I will catch up," Dean said. Jade looked up at him curiously. He was so adorable; she couldn't imagine never seeing his wonderful face again. Wow... Was this love or what the hell? Smiling he lead her to a small lake. Jade looked over the edge at the ducks and felt like everything was magical; the day for the most part was turning out great. The problems didn't matter at this moment.

"You ever get the feeling sometimes things are too good to be true?" He asked as he stood next to her.

Jade looked over at him confused. "I guess." Dean looked down with a small frown on his face. No... What was he saying?

"Oh... Dean let's get some ice cream." Jade squealed as she noticed the ice cream parlor. She _loved _ice cream. They both loved food in general; she also loved that about him.

"Anything for you babe." A smile that could only be seen as sad spread across his wondrous face.

Sam stared across the table at Jasmine, he made her feel _different_. Then again so had, Ruby in a bad way though... He smiled to himself as Jas took a huge bite of her veggie burger. Her shyness was fading, wide eyes stared back over her burger. She blushed; embarrassed that he saw her stuffing her face. Feeling depressed Sam broodingly started to play with the salt shaker.

Dean looked over at Jade as she ate her ice cream happily her almost black hair blowing softly in the breeze. How wild and eccentric it was, like the girls in the rock videos he loved so much.

_I can't believe I have to do this. _The brothers thought as they looked at the wonderful creatures in front of them.

Jasmine slowly and shyly swiped a French fry across the small plate she had filled with ketchup."Sam" Her voice soft.

Sam snapped his head up from the salt shaker. "Yes," He replied a little too eagerly or nervously?

Jas blushed as usual, "I-I really like being with you." He was also going to give her a heart attack one day, these butterflies and this heart rate needed to go. Not healthy, at all.

Sam smiled cheerlessly. "I feel the same way" he whispered softly as he unscrewed the salt shaker.

Dean walked with Jade as she ate her ice cream joyfully; they finally got to a secluded park. Dean stopped short. For the third time today Jade looked up at him completely confused. _What the heck is going on slayer guy? _

"Dean are you okay?" She was becoming concerned.

"I will be after this." His hand palmed the flask full of holy water in his pocket.

Sam looked around the diner. It was luckily empty, except for a waitress who wasn't paying attention.

"Jasmine. I know what's going on."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. _Um... What is going on? _"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." Sam said as he as if in slow motion grabbed his cup of water and threw it right in the center of Jas's chest. Jasmine screamed out in pain.

"What are you talking about?" Jade said to Dean but was interrupted as something wet and cold hit her face. Fuck!

"I knew it!" Sam yelled. "You are a demon!" He then proceeded to throw the contents of the salt shaker in her face; the waitress in the diner stared at them both on awe and then began laughing hysterically.

Jade looked up at Dean her once perfectly curled hair frizzed out and wet, her mascara and eyeliner dripping down her face. _Death. I am going to kill you Dean_, she thought completely irritated.

Her eyes burned with pure fury and Dean felt a pang of pure fear in his heart. _Oh, no she was going to hate me, _he screamed in his head.

"You jerk." Jasmine said as she got up calmly out of her seat. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and squeezed it all onto Sam's head before storming out of the diner.

Dean closed his eyes as he saw Jade's hand turn into a fist and pulled it back.

Punching him straight in the eye she yelled, "Bitch!" and strutted away. _They can now solve this fucking case by themselves, stupid fucknut psycho asshole that believes in ghosts and shit._

**Hey guys we want to thank you for all your reviews. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
